


Fools Like Me

by sapoeysap



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is drinking alone, Chip is fighting with his wife. Smut and chaos ensuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a fic I wrote and only posted on tumblr two years ago. Decided to reupload here for the hell of it. I apologize if it is terrible, I haven't edited it at all.   
> AU, set around 2014, Chip isn't on Nashville and lives in LA. Written before Dan Harmon and Erin McGathy divorced.   
> The name of the fic comes from the Vanessa Carlton song 'Fools Like Me'

Jeff Davis is 40 years old, and also a burrito. Not literally a burrito, but inside a puffy warm duvet burrito, wrapped around his 6ft4 frame. All that pokes out is a tuft of jet black hair. Normally he would be up and active around his small apartment. But today he was content to just lie in bed pretending to be Mexican food. He had finally gotten a full day off after weeks of auditioning, Whose Live and Harmontown. Jeff was packed tightly inside the duvet burrito in just boxers, his face was lit up by his iPhone screen, on which he was playing an intense game of ninja ropes. Close to beating his high score before a loud knock echoed through the apartment. Dropping the phone with a sigh he shouted ‘Coming’ before walking through to the front door of his apartment. Gently opening the door to his best friend and his fiancé, Dan Harmon & Erin McGathy, who pushed past him, Erin heading straight for the kitchen and the alcohol and Dan heading straight for a hug. ‘Jeff hey man’.

Jeff was not happy at the intrusion ‘Come on guys I had just gotten burittoed up and I was about to beat my high score on ninja ropes. Really. Have you just run out of vodka at home , Dan you are a fucking partner with Kettle One what are you guys doing here.’ Dan replied with a mumbled ‘Pit stop’ as Jeff through him a scathing look. ‘Ok Dan but you clear out in 10, Erin you to. I want to go back to sleep’ Erin quickly poured all three vodka and walked back out into the living room space. ‘Hey Jeff sorry , Dan’s got a meeting with the Sony heads and he’s kinda wound up about it and since we were so close I thought we better stop of for a quick drink. Also nice boxers, you look cute half naked , should try it more often’ Jeff blushed muttering ‘oh shit’ before finally coming back with a ‘Yeah well Dan’s pretty sexy topless’ The three friends settled back into a conversation before Jeff looked at the clock and mentioned ‘10 minutes is up , burrito time for me , business time for you.’ Erin and Dan said their goodbyes and left Jeff to go back to bed. 

As Jeff snuggled back down into his bed, just before he clicked on the ninja ropes icon on his phone, a message flashed up ‘Chip Esten “Hey, me and Patty had a fight and I need a place to stay, is it ok if I crash at yours, just for a couple of days. Sorry everything’s in a mess” Jeff groaned at the intrusion before realising that one of his closest friends was in pain. He quickly thumbed back a message “Yeah, you know where I live right? I guess I’ll go put the vodka in the fridge ;)” sending it. Jeff looked down at himself and realised he needed to actually get dressed. He pulled on some sweatpants and a baggy shirt, Chip had been on tour with him and knew what he wore when not dressed to the nines. Jeff walked back through to the kitchen and sorted out some glasses and drinks in preparation, before walking back to the bedroom to make his bed and gather some blankets for Chip. Just as he was placing the final pillow back on the bed a frantic knock sounded out on the door.

Jeff opened the door to his 48 year old tour mate, confident and close friend Chip Esten, whose face was crinkled with tears and worry lines. Both men pulled each other into a tight bear hug. Before Jeff finally let Chip through, dragging all his suitcases and bags with him. Chip flopped onto the sofa and broke down. ‘She cheated on me,’ he took a sharp intake of breath before continuing. ‘She slept with some guy and I walked in on it and I can’t anymore Jeff. I just can’t do this. I give up’ before collapsing back into heavy sobs. Jeff realised he could do nothing but sit beside his friend and try to console him. ‘Hey you don’t have to talk about it. Just gonna be me and you now. Bro weekend eh’ and then you can worry about it later.’ Chip poked his head up from the sofa. ‘Yeah I guess. Yeah’ a long pause lingered between the men before Chip broke it with a soft ‘Im sorry to interrupt you, isn’t this your mythical day off…. And you’ve only got one bed oh Jeff I’m sorry’ before moving to get up. Jeff quickly stopped him with his arm. ‘Chill Chippy, Jeffy’s here now and he’s gonna cheer you up’ Pulling a cute puppy face and then planting a soft kiss to Chip’s forehead. Jeff then quietly said ‘You have the bed, you deserve it, my day doesn’t matter, I’m happy to spend it with you ok buddy’ Chip softly started to fall asleep exhausted from crying and wasted emotions. Jeff looked at his friend who he had known for so long, his beautiful, adorable puppy like friend, with the amazing voice and looks to match. He felt a surge of feelings that he was sure he had buried a long time ago come back up. Suddenly Jeff wasn’t so sure about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original caption for this chapter was "Things get a little steamy"

Chip woke up, cold and alone on a sofa in a dark living room of a house that was vaguely familiar. It took a good 5 minutes for his body to really wake up and another 5 for his head to catch up. He finally registered where he was and why he was there, in Jeff’s house. Before another wave of tears could hit he willed himself up off of the sofa and into the kitchen area. The kitchen was basic, and as he flicked the lights on he finally caught sight of the time ‘6.17pm’.

‘shit’

He had slept for maybe 4 hours since getting to Jeff’s at roughly 2ish in the afternoon. Realisation dawned on him as he realised he had effectively kicked Jeff out of his living area. He decided to help himself to a beer and while riffling the cupboards stumbled on a bag of popcorn. Roughly shoving it into the microwave he set the time and sat slowly drinking his beer.

‘Ping’

‘shit’

He jumped at the sudden ping which had pulled him away from his thoughts. He pulled the popcorn out and tipped it into a bowl, grabbing a handful and greedily stuffing it into his mouth. Walking back into the living room he looked at Jeff’s dvd shelf and grabbed ‘Point Break’ he mentally decided that Keanu Reeves is the only way to cheer a person up. As he walked over to Jeff’s bedroom door he realised he hadn’t taken his shoes of since arriving early on. Placing everything down he took his shoes off and walked back to the front door, placing them down neatly. He then walked back, grabbed everything and knocked lightly on Jeff’s door.

‘Jeff it’s me, I’m awake now and I brought popcorn and a film’

*

The moment Chip had fallen asleep on his sofa Jeff slowly got up and walked back to his bedroom. Stripping back down to his boxers he climbed into the bed.

‘Fuck’

His brain was going to implode from all the thoughts rushing around. He couldn’t get Chip off of his mind. Why did he have to turn up now? Why on his day off. It was his day off. He just wanted to sleep but his brain was gone. He decided the best course of action was to put some brainless TV on and fall asleep. So he did just that, dumping the TV on something random. Before falling asleep quickly.

“He awoke to soft hazel eyes lustfully staring at him. He blinked his own eyes open a little more to see his best friend staring at him. Why was Chip staring at him? Chip gently said ‘Hi’ before slowly leaning down planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Jeff could do nothing but kiss back and murmur slight ‘oh god’s’ into Chip’s warm warm inviting lips. Chip scooted his body over so he was lying completely on top of Jeff. Pushing down and feeling all of Jeff’s body, while still kissing him sweetly. Chip rocked his body back and forth against Jeff. Chip exhaled a ‘Yes Je—uh-ff’ as he ground down into the warm body under him. Jeff was still in shock as Chip slowly parted his lips and pushed his tongue into Jeff’s mouth. Jeff received Chip’s tongue and a sudden burst of energy made him roll both of them so Jeff was on top. Just as he was about to go to kiss Chip again he heard a sharp knocking at his bedroom door.”

The knock jolted him from the dream and into consciousness again. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he heard Chip say something about popcorn and a film. He quickly pulled the covers up around him and tried to ignore the raging erection he knew he had. Before calling out ‘Come in’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a film student who shamefully loves Point Break, and Jeff Davies Keanu Reeves impression.  
> Mention of term that might cause offensive to some. And mild sexy things

‘Hey Jeff, I apologize for kicking you out of your living room’

Chip looked at his tired friend. Jet black hair and sharp green eyes were the only stand out features on Jeff’s sleepy grey face. The duvet was pulled up around him giving Jeff a cute cuddly look. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Jeff in the comfy king sized bed.

‘I’m really sorry if you were sleeping I can go away’

‘It’s ok, I was awake. Can’t seem to sleep.’

Jeff mumbled over the sentence, appearing out of breath.

‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah fine honestly I just can’t seem to sleep’

‘I brought popcorn and Point Break, thought we could watch’

Chip help up the popcorn and film with a cheeky smile on his face.

Jeff pushed his arms out of the duvet and patted the bedside next to him.

‘Come chill, I’m um just gonna go to the loo’

As Chip went to settle down, Jeff shot up and briskly walked into the en suite. Chip had barely got the start of a wolf whistle out of his mouth before Jeff had slammed the door closed.

*

Jeff busted into the en suite, locking the door behind him.

‘shit shit shit’

He looked down at his boxer shorts, and the massive tent in them. His breathing was ragged, and realisation dawned on him that nothing was going to get rid of his erection. Apart from the obvious course of action. He pulled his boxers off efficiently and quickly, lent over the sink and went to town.

His breathing was becoming more erratic, coming in short spurts. He was just merely tugging away, basic quick hand job. Just concentrating on the feeling, he was trying not to think of the reason he had an erection in the first place, trying to avoid the fact that that reason was outside the door. In his bed.

‘Oh fuck’

His breathing hitched and he let loose a moan. Before he had time to get it back he was spurting everywhere. He thanked his choice to do this over the sink, allowing clean up to be quick. He needed everything to be quick so he could ignore what had just happened.

*

Chip had heard an oh fuck, followed by a moaning. A very sexual moaning.

It suddenly hit him why Jeff had rushed out of the room and had the duvets so bunched up. He presumed he had interrupted Jeff pleasuring himself. He heard the bathroom door lock open, and Jeff emerged, slightly red faced.

‘Hey Jeff I put the DVD in’

Jeff sat down in his side of the bed, quickly snuggling himself up in the blankets again, allowing Chip to hit play on the remote.

They sat in silence during the trailers and adverts, before pressing play on the film.

They sat in silence through most of the film, laughing at the appropriate points. Until the meatball subway scene, where both burst into laughter.

‘Oh god Jeff this film is the best’

‘I know brah’ Jeff replied in his classic Keanu impression.

*beat*

‘Jeff can I snuggle with you?’

‘Are we gonna Bill and Ted it and go “fag” after?’

‘You and your Keanu Reeves films Jeffery’

Chip replied playfully, before snuggling down into Jeff’s side.

‘Thanks brah’

Chip tried to land the impression but failed miserably, causing Jeff to burst into deep laughter and making him facepalm.

Both of them settled down into each other, Chip quickly drifted off into sleep, having a glimmer of hope in his heart that everything might be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my grammer here.

In about a month Chip and Jeff settled into a routine quickly. Each guy alternating between the bed and the sofa each week.

Chip was avoiding talking about his divorce, he rarely left the house, only to see the other guys, do shows or go shopping. Otherwise he just kept to himself.

Both guys had just sat down to eat Chinese takeaway when Chip decided to start with

‘Jeff I’m gonna go look at some apartments tomorrow, ya wanna come?’

He rushed over the sentence. Ghosting over the last part, words hanging in the air.

‘Uh no I got some stuff to um do’

Jeff smiled back weakly.

“shit I don’t want him to leave yet. I was just getting used to this, just us being friends. Being around him. Him being there”

Jeff’s brain gargled out in panicked thoughts.

Chip moved the conversation on briskly. Jeff trying to cover his hurt. Except he couldn’t quite put the spot on why he was so hurt.

It was Jeff’s turn to sleep in the bed that week, and instead of his normal routine of jacking off before falling asleep, he found himself crying his eyes out into his pillow. He wanted to convince himself he didn’t know why. But he so knew why, Jeff wasn’t ready to deal with Chip leaving, even the thought of it caused a fresh flood of tears to come streaming out. Slowly his sobs stopped, as he smushed his face into the pillow, wrapping his arms around it for comfort.

*knock*

‘Jeff can I come in for a sec’

Without even thinking Jeff automatically replied

‘Yes’

He knew the last time he had let Chip into his room he had a raging erection over Chip.

And he knew Chip had worked out the erection thing. Cause Jeff knew he wasn’t quite enough in the moment.

Now Chip had to see him all exhausted, messy and upset.

‘Jeff are you ok?’

‘I’m not sure’

Chip hadn’t even seen Jeff’s face yet until Jeff poked it out

‘Chip I’m not okay and I don’t know why’ Jeff’s voice cracked on the last word.

Chip just silently walked up to Jeff’s bed and flopped down onto it, grabbing Jeff’s duveted body smothering it with a hug.

‘I only came in to ask you if you wanted anything because everything out there ended so abruptly, you seemed spaced out and I just wanted to make sure you were ok….. Jeff you are ok right.’

Jeff just sobbed into Chip’s arm, he knew he couldn’t tell him why he was so upset.

Jeff sobbed and sobbed, until his cries subsided and were replaced by soft snores.

He had fallen asleep on Chips arm, and Chip slowly followed into the sweet abyss of sleep but not before thinking about how cute Jeff was as he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chip slowly awoke as soft sunlight hit his face. He had always been slow waking up, but in his haze he was acutely aware that he was just in his boxers, wrapped up against someone in what felt like a large double bed. He lifted his leg up just a little to feel between the thighs of the other person, feeling the bottom of boxer shorts halfway up. He opened his eyes slowly to see a mess of jet black hair in front of his eyes. ‘Oh god’ Chip knew who that hair belonged to.

*

Jeff woke in his bed, he remembered falling asleep in his clothes, snuggled on Chip. Now he was lying in boxers, in a light room. Jeff had clearly been asleep all night, and he could feel arms wrapped around him. Before he had time to think about the arms, a leg parted his thighs and pushed up, abruptly stopping when they felt the hem of his boxers. Jeff then felt a breathy murmur of ‘oh god’ ghost his neck.

*

Jeff shot out of bed, spinning around and looking straight into the eyes of Chip.

‘Chip I didn’t …. Um I didn’t realise you were in here’

All Jeff could think about was Chip hadn’t panicked, Chip must of known it was Jeff, Chip had snuggled into Jeff. Chip was ok with it. This panicked Jeff prompting him to run into the bathroom.

‘JEFF’

Chip shouted.

All he could think was why the hell hadn’t he panicked, why was he ok with waking up next to Jeff. A nearly naked Jeff. Heck he was nearly naked to. Hell why did he kinda enjoy waking up to Jeff.

‘Jeff y’all need to come out here and we need to talk’

Jeff slowly opened the bathroom and peeked out the door. His eyes were slightly red, as if he had been holding in tears.

He walked over to the bed, and sat down unsure of himself.

‘Jeff why are you so fragile at the moment, hell I’m the one that’s in the middle of a divorce, I should be all over the place’

‘oh fuck, I forgot about the divorce.’

Jeff paused for a moment

‘I guess I’ve just been going through a rough time mentally and I just had to break down, im sorry its cool right’

‘Hey I just woke up next to a gorgeous guy in a large bed, and im still pretty tired. I don’t know about you but I could do with a couple more hours sleep before I have to go to the apartment viewing. So come here’

Jeff backed up into Chips arms, lying down, and breathing in his scent.

Chip could get so used to this. So very used to this. Even just the thought of comforting a broken Jeff seemed like a nice project to help him move on from the divorce. As Jeff fell back asleep, Chip just sat stroking his hair, watching the sleeping younger man in his arms until he was sure Jeff was asleep. Chip snuck away slowly from the bed. Walked through to the kitchen and found a scrap of paper, on which he scribbled.

‘Jeff, you are adorable sleeping. Unfortunately you are also a heavy sleeper. And I had to leave before you could wake up.

I will back soon, I will grab some groceries on the way out and I will see you later on

Chin Up’

Before placing the note next to a sleeping Jeff and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Chip then walked away, grabbed his keys and left for the apartment viewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual Kissing maybe

Jeff awoke. He spread his arms out to find an empty bed, devoid of anything but duvet and a crumpled piece of paper.

He read the note slowly. Smiling to himself. Thanking higher powers for giving him such a kind friend. He turned over to check his clock. It was about Midday.

Jeff went through the mundane things, he put his iPod on loudspeaker and danced around while making brunch, eating it, then tidying everything up. All the music had gotten to him and he decided to retire to his music room, a small office space repurposed for him to mess around on his ukulele. Every once in a while a song would come to him that he would write down and learn. No one had ever seen these songs, they were so personal to Jeff. After everything Jeff decided it was time to write another song. So he sat down with his ukulele and started to strum.

‘Fools like me, how we love blindly

And the cracks don’t count

It’s gotta break in front of me’

Jeff slowly built up verses around the chorus he had quickly invented. Hours passed and the sun had just started to creep below the horizon when Jeff finally worked out his last verse

‘At least I can say

I was not afraid

I loved you all the way

I’d pick the fool any day’

‘I didn’t realise you wrote songs Jeff’  
Chip stated from his cosy place leaning against the door of the room. He slowly clapped.

Jeff froze, and slowly turned around.

‘How long have you been there’

‘Long enough to know the chorus, and long enough to enjoy you struggling through writing the last part.. Whose the song about Jeff?’

‘Uh no one’

‘Can I sing it with you’

‘Um….. I guess’

Good because It was a sweet song, my favourite part was this

‘But fools never ask, afraid of what lurks in your mind

I always knew, somehow, I always knew the truth’

‘Chip fuck that song was about you’

Jeff blurted out.

‘I know’

‘What how could you know’

‘Cause I feel it to, Jeff dammit, why do you think I didn’t panic this morning. I have feelings for you. Really dumb but really nice feelings, and I’m starting to think I wanna wake up everyday to that jet black hair of yours, and your sweet scent. And I’m starting to think I wanna sit watching you write songs, watching you struggle. I wanna be the thing you write songs about Jeff. I think I really like you’

Jeff did nothing but smile.

‘Chip you’ve just gotten a divorce, I’m just your rebound’

But Jeff couldn’t not smile. Chip felt the same way, and Jeff just needed to make sure that Chip was being 100% honest and not making a rash mistake.

‘Jeff, if you were my rebound, do you not think I would off tried to get with you way earlier. You’re so not my rebound. Now come here’

Jeff stood up, and Chip embraced him so tightly, hugging him. Jeff rested his chin on Chip’s head.

Chip looked up into Jeff’s eyes and whispered ‘Now you kiss me Jeffrey’

Before Jeff planted the softest most loving kiss of his life, on his best friend. And now maybe lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff happens here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally split into two short chapters

After a few endless minutes of soft kissing, Jeff pulled away and burst into giggles.

‘You said…’ pausing to laugh again ‘you called me Jeffery’

‘That’s your name isn’t it’

‘Kiss me Charles’

Both men giggled before Chip kissed Jeff again, more intense than before, trying to push his body against Jeff’s.

Chip was gaining confidence at just kissing Jeff, so he decided to go for the tongue, pushing his slowly against Jeff’s lips, begging for sweet entrance, which Jeff swiftly granted. Leading to an all-out tongue battle. They were standing in the middle of the small music room like this for a good 20 minutes, just making out heavily, before Jeff took initiative and started grasping against Chip’s shirt, begging with his hands for Chip to remove the piece of clothing. Chip did just this, breaking the kiss for mere seconds before his lips were back on Jeff’s.

Jeff pushed away again to say

‘Fuck it’

Before completely stripping himself of all his clothes par his boxers. He did this in about 20 seconds, Chip staring on in awe. Jeff was so beautiful in such a unique way, he wasn’t too skinny, wasn’t too fat and for a 40 year old man looked handsome and sexy. He was perfect, and Chip wanted to frame that shot of Jeff, standing in the white modern room, Ukulele on its stand behind him, old vinyl records in white shelf’s and just Jeff in the middle, in his boxers, hair ruffled, looking back at him with lustful eyes. All Chip could think was “damn I need a polaroid” before realising that he should probably join Jeff in semi nakedness and he too quickly stripped down to just his boxers. Jeff probably for a brief second thought about how hot Chip was, all those muscles and stuff, but it quickly dissipated from his brain, just like all the blood had gone from his body straight to his groin. And Jeff once again smashed himself against Chip.

Both men writhed for power, tongues melding together, hard members rubbing against each other through thin cloth. Kisses being planted everywhere. Moans bouncing off the walls, amplifying them. Somehow, they managed to end up on the floor, clothes pushed out of the way, just lying there, Jeff on top of Chip. Chip whose eyes had been closed throughout the whole encounter opened them slowly when he felt a distinct lack of kisses. He opened them to see that jet black hair he loved slowly go lower and lower on his body, Jeff’s mouth ghosting breath along it, before reaching his boxers. Jeff fluidly pulled them down, taking in Chip’s length as his eyes grew wide.

‘Chip,oh my’  
Chip bursts out laughing, completely running the moment, his laugh was nervous but tinged with humour.

‘Jeff did you really just say that, you sound like some clichéd porno film’

Jeff, his head still mere inches away from Chip’s groin started laughing when he realised what he had said and he turned a beetroot red as he blushed through his giggles.

‘Awww is Jeff blushi- OH FUCK’

Chip cut himself off as Jeff swallowed his member in one large go, letting it fill his mouth, hiding his blush. Jeff had never really done this before but was winging it and judging from Chip’s moans, Jeff was winging it well.

‘Jesus Jeff’ Chip panted as Jeff removed his mouth from Chip’s member.

Jeff slowly crawled back up Chip leaving delicate kisses everywhere.

‘Chip I need you’ the words hung in the air leaving both men to take in the scene. Chip pushed Jeff’s hair away from his face, wrapping his arms around his neck, and then slowly leaning in for a searing kiss. The moment of romance was broken by the re-emergence of sexual desire. Chip was moving faster now, covering Jeff’s body with his. The floor was cold and hard underneath Jeff, but Chip was radiating so much heat Jeff didn’t have time to care. Chip had yet to remove Jeff’s boxers, and he very suddenly hooked them with his fingers, pulling them down quickly, Jeff then struggled with untangling them from his feet.

They continued, rubbing against each other before Jeff finally went ‘now’. They had no lube on them, and neither appeared to want to move from the messy haven they had created on the floor. Jeff pushed Chip off of him, then lay on top of him, giving him a final kiss before his head disappeared again to Chip’s groin. He spread Chip’s legs slowly, parting them just enough for his head to fit snugly in between, before tentatively reaching out with his tongue to part Chip’s hole. Chip did nothing but moan in response, spurring Jeff on. Jeff slowly brought his fingers to Chip’s entrance and slowly pushed one inside, moving it around, alternating paces just enjoying listing to Chip’s voice go higher and higher in moans. Jeff then allowed another finger to join.

‘Jeff uh plea—se slow down.’

Jeff looked up, smug smile on his face. Before speeding the movement of his fingers, pushing his mouth onto Chip’s groin. Bobbing up and down, using everything he had until Chip lost it with a resounding ‘oh m-JEFFFFFFF’

Jeff swallowed everything Chip had to give, before removing his fingers and mouth, and moving upwards, slotting his member against Chip’s hole, before pushing in with no warning, embracing the tightness that Chip had to offer. He came to a rest, head inches away from Chip’s face, and just watched Chip moan and curse under his touch. Once Chip’s moaning had slown down, Jeff proceeded to thrust in and out slowly. Only speeding up when he could see in Chip’s eyes that he was comfortable with everything. Using one arm to keep himself up, he pulled his other over Chip’s chest, enjoying the contours under his warm fingers. The feeling of Chip’s muscles contracting under his skin. Jeff came fast and unexpectedly.

‘Uhhhhhhhhh Chip’

Jeff collapsed ontop of Chip. Both exhausted. Chip wrapped his arms around Jeff, planting a soft kiss onto his lips. Before both men scummed to sleep on the floor of the music room. With only each other for warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chip woke up first, Jeff had curled down into him. Chip became acutely aware of the coldness of the music room floor and his nakedness. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4.15 in the morning, they had slept all night on the music room floor.

Chip could feel Jeff stirring against him, and looked down as the jet black hair slowly looked up to reveal a cute sleepy Jeff.

‘Morning’

Jeff could do nothing but smile back. Realising that this wasn’t a dream, but perfect and real life. He replied with a soft

‘Morning’

Chip leant down and planted a kiss on Jeff’s lips before saying

‘Before you ask, I have no regrets’

Jeff just smiled happily before questioning

‘Bedroom?’

‘Yeah sure, it’s kinda cold on this floor’

Both men got up slowly, stretching out. They pulled on their boxers, in silence but smiling to themselves happily. Still in a peaceful shock from the events of the night before.

They walked up to the bedroom. Chip disappeared into the bathroom as Jeff settled down into the corner of the bed. Creating a burrito with his duvet.

‘Jeff I need room in there!’

Chip’s voice made Jeff jump.

‘Oh I’m sorry. I just kinda. I guess im used to it by myself’

Jeff pulled the blanket out from under him, unravelling himself slowly. Allowing Chip to slip slowly into the duvet with him.

Jeff turned around sleepily, nuzzling up to Chip’s chest

‘mmm’

Chip leant down and planted a soft kiss on Jeff’s forehead.

‘You better be up in a couple hours Jeff, we slept all night’

‘Mmm yeah I know, ill be up in a couple’

They both fell asleep again, warm and happy in each others embrace.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FanFic Cliches this whole thing though.

3 Years later –

‘Hey Chip could you just make me a cup of coffee before we start, I’m just setting up in here’

‘Yeah okay’

A couple minutes later Chip walked back from the kitchen of his shared house with Jeff, into their finally finished Music Room. This room was there pride and joy in the house. A mix of contempory white walls and shelving, with rustic furniture. Music stands and discarded guitar cases on the floor. Jeff sat in the middle, in his jeans and an untucked shirt, cashmere jumper lying on the floor next to him. Hair all messed up, pen in his mouth, guitar in his hands.

‘Jeff, I think we’ve spent to much time with each other, you look just like me’

Chip placed the coffee next to Jeff. Planting a soft kiss in his hairline.

‘You nearly done that song’

Jeff picked up the coffee cup, took a long sip.

‘mmm this is so good, yeah I’m nearly finished’

Jeff wrote something small down

‘Right, im gonna show you this song, and while im playing can you go grab me another sheet of notation paper’

‘Yeah sure’

As Jeff started to strum the guitar, Chip walked over to the stack of paper, on top of the stack was a small velur box,

‘Jeff what’s this’

Jeff just keeps strumming away

Chip opens the box, revealing a small platinum ring.

‘Chip will you marry me?’

Chip spins around, and time seems to move in slow motion again.

Jeff slowly places his guitar on its stand, rising from his messy songwriting space.

The couple embrace in a tight hug.

‘Hey’

‘Hey’

‘So will you marry me?’

Chip just replies with a soft ‘oh Jeff of course’ before softly kissing him.

‘I loved you all the way,

I’d pick the fool any day’

**Author's Note:**

> www.drewcareydrinkspepsi.tumblr.com


End file.
